Magic Archer
The Magic Archer is a handsome legendary brawler who recently made his appearance in the clash royale game. He is a long range archer based brawler who shoots his magical conjured arrows from his bow which can pierce through anything like brawlers and walls until it reaches its range limit (includes edges walls like the Executioner's IMPENETRABLE AXE upgrade). He has a low-medium health and low individual arrow damage output. Attack: Magic Arrows The Magic archer fires off a single magic arrow which is a fast traveling arrow and it can pierces through all brawlers and walls (including brick and x box walls) until it reaches its range limit like in clash royale (does not destroys walls). The aura appearance and its properties of the arrow represents the ability to pierce and not necessarily doing more damage, so thats why he has a low damage output but has fast reload speed which is also like in clash royale. *Base damage: 80 *Range: 11 tiles *Reload time: 1 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited (Thats his core mechanics) Health Base Health: 700 Super: Havent decided . Star Power: Arrow Fragments Every time the arrows hits a brawler, it will emit a cluster of 5 small fragments at the collision area which will flies out in random direction with equal fragment spread (72°) which will deal 50 damage each to nearby opponents or/and hits the same opponent who are hit by the arrow. The arrows will not frag when hitting on a wall and will continue to travel until it reaches its range limit then frag one more time. A single arrow can emits frags as long as it hits a brawler, which means that hitting all 3 brawler with the arrow with star power brings insane jackpot, unless he gets nerfed that each arrow can only frag once. Skins Note for the bandit skin: He changes his sex to female by actual means (as is born as female originality or genderswapped) and then he wears the bandit outfit and still able to conjures his her weapons. Upgrades *Minty Arrows (attack): When his main attack arrows hits a teammate, that brawler will starts healing immediately (regains 13% of hitpoints upon getting hit and the healing continues). Costs 1 Golden Elixir. Maybe this could his balanced star power. *'Commercial View' (attack): Like how the arrow travels that is shown in the official commercial, the arrows could make one full turn on the earth and hits his target. So in the game his arrow has the range of 1 rounds of earth, it will flies outside the battlefield and will takes 10 seconds (i know its actually longer but for the sake of the game) to travel the rest of the round before coming back then it flies towards the magic archer before he catches it (does not gains ammo since he reloads by carrying it and to aim and not the amount of those ammo itself) So this means that this upgrade effectively make the arrow has unlimited range and could hits opponents behind him after it traveled the earth once before he catches it. Costs 4 Golden Elixir. In a nutshell this upgrade increases the arrow range from 11 tiles to 1 rounds of earth. *Piercing Fragments (star power): Those fragments has processed more of its parent's power and now has the ability to also pierce brawlers (does not go through walls unlike its parent) Costs 2 Golden Elixir. Trivia *Its quite a pity to see his hitpoints being quite low despite his muscular looks. *The star power upgrade is based on the Bomb Tower upgrade from the Bloons Tower Defense games. It sends out 5 fragments of the arrows instead of 8. **The fragments that are released from the arrows are from part of the arrow pieces like the fragments from the bomb outer layer shell. *His seiyuu is the same in clash royale, and the his lines should be whats apt for him. *Wow that frag verb, people could misunderstood it as a dirty word lol. *his ability to pirece through walls like in clash royale game and the official video shows, probably makes him op to the next level. **The bandit skin idea is inspired from that video, as both of them looks eerily similar in that texture scheme. The skin idea would be him genderswapping into female then wearing the bandit outfit and welding the magic archer instead of the bat, how intresting it would be.. **According to the official video with him being 'close' to bandit (maybe because of environment commonality), it looks like he and the Electro Wizard could be competing with each other to marry the Bandit. *The Minty Arrows upgrade is inspired by the arrows aura colour itself which looks like the mint flavour aura itself. * Props to this comment by Happy for stating of what kind of bow he uses. Bound bow is a fictional bow that fighters uses. Category:Brawlers Category:Legendary Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:Medieval Brawlers